Life
by Dramione.Is.The.Best
Summary: When Hermione gets caught up in some unsuspecting things who will dig her out?


I wasn't always like this. I used to be a great student. Always best at everything, that changed somewhere around sixth year. I got into this stuff that most people called weed, a muggle drug. It isn't actually a drug. It's a plant. Marijuana. I'm not addicted. You can't be. But it felt so good. Blunts and bongs were hidden in my dorm.

The smell hidden with a spell, I knew Malfoy the other head, was catching on to what happened. He found my eye drops on the couch. My grades started to slip slowly. I told Dumbledore it was because of my mother passing away. It wasn't a lie, I had changed so much.

They sex and drugs are dangerous. But, they were fun for me, until Malfoy found my stashes Marijuana and condoms neither were allowed in school. The day he found everything was perfect until I came back to the common room we shared….

"What the fuck is this shit Granger?"

"What?" I said dazed from smoking before.

"I knew you were up to something. You've been smoking the muggle drug and popping some pills, having sex. Silencing spells were made for a reason."

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." I whispered as the tears threated to spill from the rims of my eyes. I reached for the bag that had everything in trying to grab it from him.

"You think I'm going to give it back to you? Does Potter and Weasley know about this" He shook his head. "They think you're the little virgin girl they first meet. They have no idea about this. Oh, I Can't waits to let them know you're a pill popping little skank." He snarled.

"I am not a skank and, you will NOT tell them." I yelled in his face.

"Just watch me." He sneered leaving the common room.

I ran out of the common room trying to catch up with him. Once I got the Quidditch field Draco was getting ready to speak to them. I ran up to them and smiled at Harry, who gave me a confused look.

"What going on Mione' why are you here with Malfoy?" He questioned.

"I just need to tell you something _Potter."_ He smirked.

"What?" Harry gave anther confused look at us.

"You precious little Granger has been doi-"

Before he could finish I spun him towards me and kissed him on the lips wrapping my fingers in his hair. _Come on! Come on! I need a good reaction!_ As if on cue Malfoy wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. It felt like hours before we were interrupted.

"Ehem, Mione'?" Ron said staring at me, big eyed.

"WE just came to tell you that were together now." I smiled sweetly at them.

"What? HERMIONE! You can't date Malfoy." Yelled Ron turning as red as his hair.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date! I'm going to fuck Malfoy now. Goodbye Ronald. Bye Harry." I dragged Draco away who was still confused from the kiss.

"I knew you wanted to fuck me." He smirked.

"Ha, so very funny Malfoy, But actually I um… Have somewhere I need to be." I said running off.

_Damn Granger that stupid bint. She must be barmy. Snogging me? I'm pureblood._ My chain of thought vanished when I finally caught on to the noise in the back ground. I listened closely. _Moans? Now this is one thing I hate about being a head, having to patrol around at night._ I put on my best sneer as I came up to the door. I took a deep breathe then opened it quickly pulling out my wand.

The image in front of me made my jaw drop. It was Granger; all hot and sweaty up against a wall her eyes closed moaning. Pounding into her was someone I did not expect… Blaise Zabini.

"What the fuck is this Blaise?" I yelled surprising them both. Granger noticing my presence detached her legs from around Blaise's waist; straitening her skirt, and pulling up her knickers.

"Drake? What are you doing in here?" He questioned nervously rubbing his neck as he pulled up his trousers.

"Patrolling, what are you doing here with Granger?"

"What can I say? She's good shag." Blaise said before slapping her on the ass as she left.

I walked off following Granger to our common room. _What the fuck was she thinking, fucking him? Must have been for drugs… Blaise sells drug! She must have a no galleons then._

"What the fucks was that back there?" I yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Granger looked dazed for second before she looked into my eyes. She rubbed up against me touching my bollocks.

"I can make you feel good." She purred in my ear. The smell of alcohol was strong on her. I smirked at myself. I would defiantly teach her a lesson tonight.

"Oh really Granger, I guess we should take this back to my room then."


End file.
